Máscara de Seducción
by ZeldaPhantomhive5
Summary: Hermione tropieza con su destino: El profesor Quirrell, quien oculta a Voldemort tras su turbante. El señor oscuro a su vez ve en la niña una oportunidad de ser nuevamente el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Lograra Hermione ayudar a Tom Riddle? ¿Lograra engañar al niño que vivió?
1. El juramento

CAPITULO PRIMERO: SALVACIÓN

**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, la trama es completamente mía **

_La soledad navega sobre una ola de perdón en las alas de los ángeles - Siouxsíe Síoux_

* * *

Ya no aguantaba. Quería irse de ese lugar donde nadie la aceptaba, donde no tenia amigos y se burlaban de ella. Quería volver a casa... ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, quería salir. Pero ni sus papás le dirigían ya la palabra. ¿A donde iría? no tenia tíos, ni hermanos mayores, y sus abuelos no la aceptarían cuando supieran que era una bruja... _'¡QUIERO MORIR!' _pensó. _'Si a nadie le importo, no vale la pena esforzarme... Y para colmo ese tonto niño pelirrojo me hace sentirme mal. Yo no soy así... ya no voy a llorar, voy a ser fuerte' _Aún no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen del rostro de Weasley, el ceño fruncido, una mueca extraña torciendo sus labios y en su mirada una mezcla entre vergüenza, odio y desprecio. ¿Podían culparla solo por corregirle un pequeño error? No, el debería estar agradecido. E incluso cuando no son amigos, ella se tomaba en el tiempo de explicarle. ¿Y como se lo agradecía? llamándola pesadilla. No aguanto más y se puso a llorar...

Iba directo al baño de niñas, pero su andar se vio interrumpido por el profesor Quirrell. Iba corriendo tan rápido y con la visión bloqueada por las lágrimas, que cuando la colisión llego reboto y callo sentada en el frió suelo. Por otro lado Quirrell se dirigía, por ordenes de su amo, a soltar al troll para conseguir distraer al estúpido traidor de Snape y conseguir la bendita piedra filosofal. Sin ella no podría conseguir suficiente fuerza para conseguir cuerpo propio.

Extendió su mano para levantar a la niña y seguir su camino, o su amo se enojaría.

"l-o s-si-e-e-e-ento, s-se-ño-r-ita Gr-granger. No la v-vi ve-ve-nir" se disculpo Quirrell con su característico, pero fingido, tartamudeo.

Lord Voldemort había visto a esa niña; en clases, cuando ella alza la mano, el los pasillos sola, cuando en el gran comedor ella siempre esta alejada y ajena a todo, cuando esta en la biblioteca llorando y leyendo a la vez. Si, esa era una niña con una inteligencia, madurez y control superior a cualquier adulto. Con una potencial envidiable... vio su oportunidad. Ella, la solitaria niña sin amigos, y que justo ahora estaba llorando, le podría ayudar. Tomo posesión completa del cuerpo en el que habitaba.

"¿Porque lloras? Las niñas linda e inteligente como lo eres tu, no deberían llorar. Alguien con una inteligencia tan genial como la tuya, no debería dejarse intimidar por nadie... ¿fue eso, no? ¿Alguien volvió a burlarse de ti?" Relato Quirrell con una voz diferente y sin tartamudeos. Algo que la pequeña niña de 11 años que tenia sollozando frente, noto.

"Si" contesto con confusión. No todos los días su profesor cambiaba de voz y le hablaba con tal seguridad con la que ahora demostraba.

"¿Quien fue?" Dándose cuenta de que la niña sabia que con quien hablaba ya no era su profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, pero trato de dejarlo hasta lo ultimo.

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Sentía como la garganta se le cerraba y como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas; levemente empezó a sollozar, pero hizo un esfuerzo por decirle a el hombre de enfrente que fue lo acontecido

"Fue Ronald Weasley. Me dejo en ridículo frente a sus amigos" dijo mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos iban en aumento.

"Pues yo creo que solo alguien descerebrado se burlaría de la inteligencia" Declaro Voldemort. "Creo que no debes sentirte intimidada; digo que debes desquitarte sintiendo orgullo de tu sabiduría. Siente orgullo y presume que tu sabes y ellos no... el saber es poder, y el poder lo es todo. Cuando tienes poder sobre los demás, conseguirás que besen el suelo donde andas, seras fuerte y los demás te tendrán respeto, si saben lo que les conviene, ¿no crees?...Decir la verdad lo puede hacer cualquiera, pero para mentir hace falta desprecio... Y el miente, el no te desprecia por cualquier cosa... el te desprecia por que sabe que eres superior a el"

Hermione nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar con tanta razón. Nunca había escuchado a una persona que pensara justo lo mismo que ella y que la comprendiera, para variar. Por primera vez en su vida supo que lo que ella sabia sobre el podre no era erróneo. Siempre imagino que el rechazo de sus padres, al enterarse que era bruja, era comprensible al saber que ella era mas poderosa, si; pero ahora lo confirmaba. Decidió que era hora de saber quien era aquella persona o lo que sea, de quien brotaban esas palabras con las que estaba tan de acuerdo. Sabia que tenia el cuerpo de el profesor Quirrell frente a ella, pero no era el con quien hablaba.

"¿Quien eres?"

"Astuta y observadora" contesto."Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mestizo; y estoy en el cuerpo de este hombre porque dependo de el para no morir. Me maldijo y ahora estoy condenado a estar dentro de el." Voldemort era un experto en mentir. Pero era mejor hacerlo por el momento para no asustar a la niña que podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda. "Es fastidioso no poder ser uno solo, pero te aseguro que encontrare una manera de encontrar un cuerpo donde solo yo habite. Pero ahora... tu necesitas ayuda."

"¿como podrías ayudarme?" Hermione dudaba. ¿En que podría ayudarlo ese tal Tom Riddle? No podía hacer que los demás dejaran de molestarla ¿o si? Y si pudiera, no lo seria del todo. Ellos no le hablarían ni la mostearían, pero seguiría sintiéndose sola.

"Pues te enseñare todo lo que deseas saber. Te aclarare todas tus dudas y aprenderás las cosas que los profesores tienen prohibido enseñar. Y lo mas importante: Te enseñare a enfrentar a la multitud que te quieren ver llorando y a saber controlar tus sentimientos. Debes saber que tienes que estar orgullosa de lo que tienes; en todos los sentidos. Tienes que aprender a que no te importe los comentarios ofensivos de los demás."

Tal vez era el tipo de cosas que se le enseñan a un adulto, pero Hermione entendía muy bien. Aprendería todo lo que Tom, el ser con quien compartía sus ideologías, le enseñara. Se juro no volver a llorar. Se juro que todos los insultos le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro. Se juro hacer todo lo que Tom le pidiera. Por eso cuando cuando contesto, Voldemort supo que esa niña seria su salvación.

"Me encantaría que fueras mi maestro, Tom"

* * *

**CONTINUARA... **

* * *

**Disculpen que la ultima vez borre la historia. Tuve que corregirla y escribir para que los capítulos fueran más largos... Este esta igual porque es el primero pero los siguiente serán largos ;] Dejen reviews y sus comentarios; les agradecería que dejaran sugerencias :D **


	2. Ella

CAPITULO SEGUNDO: ELLA

**Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la brillante J.K. Rowling. La trama es mia**

_Todo dura siempre un poco más de lo que debería - Julio Contázan_

* * *

_6 meses despues [abril]... _

Cuando Hermione llego a la sala común, solo se encontraba el chico pelirrojo. Paso de largo, ignorando su mirada y se fue a su esquina preferida a hacer sus deberes... no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con Tom.

_**-flask black-**_

_Se encontraban en el aula de DCAO. Hermione estudiando el concepto de la legilimancia y oclumacia, mientras que Tom la observaba y meditaba sobre si decirle o no sobre sus planes. Si no le decía, estaba seguro de que no lo ayudaría en el robo de la piedra. La conocía muy bien y aparte de curiosa, no se arriesgaría a perder su plaza en Hogwarts, por mucha confianza que esta le tuviera. Pero si le dacia correría el mismo riesgo; si le decía cabía la posibilidad de que lo abandonara a su suerte, y no podía esperar más tiempo... tenia que arriesgarse; tenia fe en su Hermione. _

_"¿Ya terminaste de leer? tenemos que pasar a la practica ya... y tenemos que hablar de algo, también" dijo_

_"Uhmm... ya" contesto con una sonrisa. "¿primero la practica, o-"_

_"Cuando te conocí, mencione que me encontraba en el cuerpo de este hombre para poder vivir, pero que era muy difícil estar acompañado todo el tiempo... luego te conté que buscaría la forma de tener mi cuerpo de nuevo...esa parte no fue del todo cierta" dijo con voz queda. La miro a los sus ojos, y al ver serenidad en ellos, continuo. "Yo vine a este castillo sabiendo que es lo que me salvaría, pero no sabia como obtenerla. Estoy seguro de que podría haber mas cosas que puedieran ayudarme, pero ya no hay tiempo; Necesito esto con desesperación para poder cumplir mis objetivos, Hermione... necesito que tu me apoyes en esta tarea que debo hacer."_

_"¡SI!" exclamo ella, sin poder ocultar su euforia. "¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?, ya dime. ¿Que es lo que hará que vuelvas a ser tu? Quiero ayudar._

_"Oh, si que me puedes ayudar" dijo dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por lo que vio en la mente de la bruja. Ella ya sabia que era la piedra lo que necesitaba y estaba más que dispuesta a conseguirla para el. "Lo que necesito que hagas es complicado. Si no lo logras estaré muy triste" Dijo con cautela. Tenia que prepararla si no quería que se enojara o asustara con lo que le pediría. "Tengo que tomar la piedra filosofal que tienen escondida en el colegio... y hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hacer para conseguirla... de la piedra puede hacerse un elixir que vuelve inmortal a quien la bebe, lo que me ayudara a conseguir fuerza limitada pero suficiente"_

_"¿Porque no le dices a el director? El podría ayudar... el es un gran mago" musito sabiendo que la respuesta de Tom seria negativa; si lo hacia sus sospechas serian confirmadas; no temia a estar frente a Voldemort, si no que le enojaba no estar segura. Después de todo, el que el fuera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, na cambiaba nada ya que el era su amigo; su único amigo._

_"No, necesito que nadie mas que tu sepa de lo que vamos a hacer, Hermione. Es crucial para que yo pueda regresar a la vida... ¿Tu me entiendes, verdad?, ¿Me ayudaras, cierto?_

_"Yo quiero ayudar, Tom." aseguro para que el mago no pensara que dudaba." Solo dime que es lo que tengo que hacer " pidió mientras cerraba el libro que hace unos momento leía, lo posaba sobre la mesa y se acercaba a Tom... se acercaba a Lord Vodemort, ya era seguro. "Harry Potter cree que es el profesor Snape quien quiere robar la piedra... eso sera de ayuda, ¿no crees?" confeso, omitiendo la parte en la que Potter creía que su profesor de pociones quería la piedra para Voldemort, y no. Seria el mismo Lord Voldemort quien la robaría ."Tiene la tonta idea de querer impedir el robo. Es un idiota." _

_"Eso es genial. Si alguien se enterara de lo que intento hacer, tratarían de detenerme, y aun peor seria si descubrieran para que quiero la piedra. Pero como ya sabes, no tengo tiempo que perder; por eso necesito que hagas todo lo posible para sacar a Dumbledore de la escuela y asegurarte de que nadie me descubra mientras lo hago... Es muy importante, Hermione; si lo hacen seria mi fin. Debes hacer un plan para que el director salga del colegio esta noche y que no haya ninguna interrupción en el proceso, ¿entiendes? no puede haber fallas... pero primero, necesito algo mas importante que es: necesito que que consigas información muy importante que solo el semi-gigante que vive aquí, sabe. Algunos profesores hicieron encantamientos y protecciones para detener a quien quisiera tomar la piedra filosofal, y Hagrid, aunque no es profesor, es el dueño de la primera cosa que protege-" se detuvo cuando la bruja lo interrumpió_

_"Fluffly, el perro de tres cabezas esta sobre la trampilla... Yo solo sentí curiosidad de que era lo que ocultaban en el tercer piso," Agrego al ver la interrogante en el rostro de Tom" el mismo Hagrid me contó sobre fluffy cuando fui a su cabaña. Fue cuando no tuviste tiempo de estar conmigo, ¿recuerdas?; me sentí muy sola y fui con el... Tienes que dormir al perro para pasar y lo tienes que hacer con música. ¿Fuiste tu quien le dio el huevo de dragón? Tuve que convencerlo de dejarlo ir, si no, cuando crezca más, terminara por matarlo; Hagrid me agrada" relato con una sonrisa. Hagrid no era su amigo pero le gustaba la amabilidad con que la trataba. Y aparte porque cuando le dijo a Tom la forma de burlar al perro, este formo una sonrisa._

_"Muy bien. Te ahorraste tiempo para planear como sacar al director a tiempo... ¿Ya te pensaste algo? Con lo rápida e inteligente que eres, no me sorprendería que ya tuvieras una idea" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rodeando los hombros de la bruja con su brazo derecho, y acercándola nuevamente a el escritorio donde Quirrell daba sus clases. Se sentó en la silla y a ella la coloco sobre sus rodillas. "Dime" insistió _

_"Bueno... uhmm" contesto pensativa. Tenia una idea, pero no estaba muy bien analizada. "Podría haber una carta del ministro de magia, falsificarla para que parezca que es muy, muy ,muy importante que valla... Leí que antes, cuando el puesto estaba bacante, a el profesor Dumbledore le ofrecieron ser ministro, pero aunque el rechazo el puesto, el ministro actual le sigue pidiendo ayuda... podríamos usar eso,¿no?" ofreció un tanto pensativa; como que la idea no la convencía. _

_"Eso esta muy bien, mi pequeña genio" dijo con orgullo. __'Todas las horas dedicadas a ella valieron la pena'__ penso feliz. " Ahora, sera mejor que luego practicáramos... si lo hacemos ahora, quedaras exhausta y para cumplir tu tarea necesitas mucha energía._

_**-fin del flask back-**_

Ya había terminado la carta, que no fue tan difícil de hacer conociendo algunos hechizos, y también la envió con la primera lechuza fea que vio en la lechuceria. _'Solo falta esperar y decirle a Tom cuando el director se haya ido'_ pensó justo antes de ver a Potter atravesar la entrada de la sala común corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Seguro saldría con sus tonterías de siempre... Ya la tenia harta. Fingiendo ser su amigo solo para que le pasara parte de sus deberes. Aunque Tom le dijo que seria conveniente saber los 'vandalismos' del niño con la cicatriz... Si el lo decía, debía ser por algo importante y por supuesto, ella obedecería. Solo lo observo fijamente cuando empezó a hablar para las dos personas que ocupaban la sala.

"Chicos, ya se para que, Snape quiere la piedra" dijo Harry deteniendo su corrida. "Creo que... No, estoy seguro de que Snape quiere la piedra filosofal para Voldemort... No pongas esa cara, Ron" dijo al ver la cara de susto que puso el pelirrojo. "Ya sabemos lo poderosa que es esa piedra. Snape quiere dársela a Voldemort para que pueda volver... y luego matarme" dijo con el miedo plasmado en el rostro. _'cobarde'_ pensó Hermione. Siempre haciéndose el mártir; ¿Porqué la gente siempre culpa de sus problemas y debilidades a los demás? Aunque debía ser comprensiva: los padres del chico estaban muertos; el mismísimo lord Voldemort los mato ... Tom mato a mucha gente... pero con ella era buena y a ella nunca lee haría daño... el no hablaba del tipo de cosa que, ella creía, hablan los asesinos. Hermione siguió escuchando el relato de Potter "Cuando consiga lo que quiere, tendrá poder suficiente para volver... tengo que impedirlo." exclamo, decidido.

"¿Estas seguro, Harry?" cuestiono Ron dejando los naipes explosivos a un lado.

"Eso es algo muy serio" musito Hermione levantándose de la silla donde hacia sus deberes. No podía dejar que el niño se quitara de esa idea porque le era conveniente, bien lo dijo Tom; pero tenia que ser discreta y aparentar estar muy enojada de su acusación... tenia que convencerlo de que era Snape y solo Snape; si no Tom estaría en peligro. "¿Porqué es seguro? ¿Tienes pruebas?... ¿CUALES?" pregunto estrepitosamente cuando el moreno asintió

"Quirrell y el discutían cerca del bosque prohibido. El trataba de que el le dijera que era lo que protegia la piedra... no entendí muy bien, per-"

"¡CLARO!" Grito Hermione "¡Seguro algunos profesores de la confianza de Dumbledore, hicieron algún hechizo para los obstáculos que protegen la piedra" exclamo, completamente improvisando. "Y Snape quiere saber que es lo que Quirrell hizo para poder pasar y robarla. Es muy sencillo... seguro que ya sabe casi todos y como pasarlos. Fluffy le pertenece a Hagrid, y no estamos, todavía, seguros de que el profesor Snape sepa cruzar la trampilla con tremendo perro con guardián... tenemos que averiguar si Hagrid ya le dijo algo a Snape" dijo para ganar tiempo. Tenia cosas que pensar, ¿También Snape quería la piedra filosofal?, ¿Que interés podría tener el sobre ese objeto de tanto poder?, ¿Tom lo sabia?, ¿Era todo eso o Snape sospechaba que su profesor escondía a Tom tras su turbante?

"Tienes razón, iremos esta noche para evitar que Snape descubra como hurtarla."

"No, Harry. Primero tienes que ir con Hagrid y desacerté de Norberto antes de que lo mate"

"De acuerdo, primero eso, y luego lo otro... ire con Ron y tu..."

"Si a Snape se le ocurriera ir esta noche lo distraeré de alguna manera" mintió, ya era toda una experta "Ahora me iré a la biblioteca a gastar mi tiempo en algo de provecho, adiós. Deberían hacer lo mismo" Los regaño mientras se encaminaba fuera de la sala común.

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera fue directo a la biblioteca. Su plan en concreto era decirle _'accidentalmente' _a Draco Malfoy que el niño Potter iría a media noche a la cabaña del Hagrid con Ron Weasley de su lado, el sin pensarlo dos veces se lo contaría a su profesor favorito y pillarían a Harry Potter sin que la culpen a ella y también Snape estaría ocupado por lo que esa noche no habría inconvenientes; era fácil.

Pero, en verdad ¿No podía ayudar en una misión más excitante? ella quería emoción, aventuras, riesgo. Bien, hacer la carta y falsificarla es algo, pero su expectativa era otra. Si lo arriesgado ocasionaba que se encerrara en un infierno particular del cual seria difícil salir, valiera la pena. Tener la adrenalina al compás de su corazón lo valiera. Pero no, tenia que conformarse. Tom dijo que eso era lo único que necesitaba y que con esa ya era de gran ayuda.

* * *

Necesitaba robar la piedra. Su maestro tendría que ayudarlo, pero desde que empezó a confiar en esa niña ya no le tenia fe. Ya no era como antes,ahora la mejor parte se la llevaba ella. ¿Como una niña de once años podía hacer las cosas que ni el mismo podía? Aunque, bueno, ella era muy astuta, y era de más ayuda que el...

Sin ella, Snape los hubiera pillado en su intrusión por la trampilla. Sin ella no hubiera desviado a su profesor, los habría detenido en el acto de, incluso, subir hasta el tercer piso. Ella también hizo que Dumbledore abandonara el castillo ese mismo día, falsificando una carta del ministerio y enviándosela. No sabia exactamente como había hecho que Snape no los hubiera descubierto, ya que el tenia una obsesión hacia el... tal vez hizo que peeves hiciera alguna travesura o lo entretuvo con sus dudas de niña sabionda. Si, la niña era perversa... o en eso la había convertido su maestro, porque su maestro era el único amigo de la mejor estudiante de la escuela, de la que ahora sabia artes obscuras básicas, de la que ya no llora más, de la que ya no se sonroja cuando sus maestros la felicitan por su inteligencia, de la que ahora alza el mentón con orgullo.

Pero ahora le toca a el. Ahora el acabaría con el trabajo; conseguiría la piedra, solo necesitaba pasar el trol, que era más que pan comido.

Cuando logro pasar por el ultimo umbral, lo hizo con cautela. Pensando en la recompensa que su señor le daria por haber sido de ayuda y pensando en lo poderoso que seria al final y el beneficio del que podría disfrutar cuando, en unos años, la magia que Lord Voldemort tendría, influyera en el mundo entero.

"Estoy fue fácil" Dijo cuando tomo la piedra y salio de lugar dejando que su amo tomara su cuerpo en posesión, nuevamente. Imaginando que algún día, todos sus sacrificios tuvieran su frutos... Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba ensimismada en su lectura _'elixires de vida'_ buscando más información. Ya estaba completamente segura de que Tom era el ser al que todo el mundo mágico tenia miedo, pero no le comentaría nada hasta estar preparada mentalmente. Las pruebas eran claras como el agua, solo hacia falta ser observador. Una de ellas era que si Tom no quería pedir ayuda a un mago tan poderoso, bueno y amable como lo era Dumbledore, entonces eso significaba que el no era _bueno_, o no al menos en el criterio del director de Hogwarts. Pero el si lo era con ella, por ese simple hecho no dejaría de ayudarlo en su objetivo, solo le dolía un poco que no confiara en ella... Si, Hermione Granger ayudaría a Lord Voldemort aunque eso le costara caro.

Incluso para un niña de once años era fácil sentir odio, rencor y repulsión hacia un grupo de niños a la vez; pero si incluimos el cariño, agradecimiento y el respeto hacia un asesino, suena enfermo; aun así, la castaña sentía eso hacia su amigo Tom, y no era solo por que le enseñaba mejores cosas de las que enseñaban en el mismo colegio. Era por la comprensión y el apoyo que el mago le brindo cuando ella más sola se sentía. Era por eso y por más cosas, de las que ella todavía no se daba cuenta.

Voldemort se planto enfrente de la niña con una amplia sonrisa, esperando pacientemente hasta que la niña alzara la miranda. Todas las pertenencias del dueño del cuerpo que el habitaba, estaban preparadas para su huida; solo faltaba informar a Hermione de su nueva tarea. La pequeña bruja bajo el libro cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella. No se había dado cuenta de las tan altas horas de la noche. Tan altas que la biblioteca se encontraba completamente vacía, salvo por Tom, quien la seguía observando con su mirada penetrante; todavía con la sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

No hacia falta que dijera nada, con esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, lo decía todo.

"La tienes, Tom" dijo con emoción incontenida, correspondiéndole la sonrisa "¿Necesitas ayuda para preparar el elixir?" pregunto con emoción.

"No... no me quedare Hermione... Pero no te preocupes, volveré por ti luego." Agrego al ver la cara de pánico de la pequeña castaña. "Tendré que ir lejos pero-"

"¿Cuando pensabas decirme que tu eres lord Voldemort?" No hubo poder humano que le impidiera pronunciar la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro. Aparte: si el se iba, ya no tendría oportunidad de decirle que había descubierto su secreto "¿Porque no confiaste en mi? Podría haberte ayudado"

"Ya me estabas ayudando, Hermione. Estaba seguro de que no querrías ayudarme si sabias quien era. ¿Como te enteraste?... y no te mentí, mi nombre es Tom... Tu debiste haber sabido que Tom Riddle se transformaría en el mago más oscuro de la historia" Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Voldemort nunca se comportaba así: comprensible y paciente, mucho menos se ponía a dar explicaciones. Pero este caso era diferente. Ella era su creación, su mejor obra de arte, la moldeo a su semejanza y no pretendía perder algo tan valioso como lo era esa persona de tanto potencial; tanto que se atrevía a decir que, seria igual de poderoso y ambicioso que el. Ella le pertenecía, y si era necesario tratarla con cariño lo haría con tal te tenerla a su lado.

"Se buena niña y dime como te enteraste, quiero escucharte"

"Solo uní pistas... algo me dice que tu mismo me las diste para que me enterara, ¿cierto? tu me diste las pistas."

"No" contesto como si mencionara lo linda que era la noche. "Solo no me esforcé en no mostrarlas. Ahora solo necesito que hagas algo por mí, mi bella Hermione" Dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la barbilla de la bruja para forjar una conexión visual. " necesito que respondas esta pregunta lo mas honestamente que puedas... ¿Sabes lo que es un _Horrocrux_?"

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Dejen sugerencias y comentarios :D Se los agradecería mucho


	3. El diario de Tom Riddle

CAPITULO TERCERO: EL DIARIO DE TOM RIDDLE

**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenese a la escritora J.K. Rowling, la trama es solo mia**

**ACLARACIÓN: **Ginny Weasley tiro el libro por que le dio miedo lo que leyó en el. El diario nunca la poseyó, pero si tenia el poder de controlarse por si mismo.  


_Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida__. - Arthur Schnitzler_

* * *

La ola de calor que estuvo presente todo el verano había pasado; el cielo resplandecía junto con el sol brillante, pero el ambiente volvía a ser frió. Un clima perfecto para para salir de paseo con la familia, sin embargo, Hermione estaba en la sala de su hogar, sentada y mirando por la ventana durante todo el día hasta que, finalmente, oscureció. Durante largo rato, se quedó contra la luz de la calle donde vivía y escuchando el ruido de los autos y animales cercanos.

Abandono su asiento y fue a su habitación, agarro el libro que tomo sin permiso de la sección prohibida del colegio, y regreso a la sala; esta vez sentándose en el suelo congelado, junto a las puestas dobles del salón. Primero leyó la portada del libro, la cual decía_ 'Historia del mal'_; luego, con nerviosismo, abrió el libro en el capitulo indicado a los que quería saber, y leyó con dificultad

_«Del Horrocrux, el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, ni hablaremos ni daremos datos» _

Volteo a todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie la veía

_«Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja oscuro ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de horcruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. La creación de varios Horrocruxes es costosa para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por su desfiguración física en algunos casos. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella.»_

Hermione dejo de leer. Esta lectura le daba escalofríos, haciendo que la piel se le erizara... Pero tenia que seguir, por que una de las cosas que Tom le enseño, fue a no tener miedo a la evolución, a no temer a las cosas nuevas. Una tarde, cuando se negaba a poner en practica una maldición porque tenia miedo de equivocarse, Tom le dijo: _'La gente siempre tiene miedo a remplazar las miserias de su propio ser, no se da cuenta de que así sellan su propio fin: Patético e involuntariamente se entregan a la obscuridad en donde más temen estar; nacer para perecer en un mundo lleno de injusticias. Siempre es lo mismo.' _después de esa sugerencia de debilidad, por parte de ella, nunca más volvió a titubear de algo que Tom le pidiera. Pensando en esta escena, volvió meter la nariz en el libro y, a pesar de la tenue luz de la habitación, siguió leyendo .

_«Para su creación, primero se asesina, ya que de esta forma se divide tu alma; en el momento en que tienes ya un pedazo de tu alma, lo escondes en un objeto y/o ser vivo aunque, lo segundo no es recomendable, ya que los seres vivos pueden pesar por si mismos un riesgo que no se correría si se escondiera el alma en un objeto. Después se dice el siguiente encantamiento __'Fractus Animus Semper Saecula'__, conjuro inicial para la extracción de un fragmento desgarrado del alma de un mago, cuyo fin es crear un horrocrux, y utilizado también al finalizar el ritual de incrustación y protección del horrocrux. Los fragmentos de alma de una persona dentro de un Horrocrux puede pensar por sí mismos y tienen ciertos poderes mágicos, incluyendo la capacidad de influir en las personas que se encuentran en su cercanía. Su efecto secundario es la deformación física; aunque no siempre suele suceder, puede causar o no causar efector secundarios. »_

"¡Dios santo!" Susurro mientras contemplaba la sala de su casa en penumbras. El verano casi llegaba a su fin y sus padres seguían alejándose los más posible de su única hija poniendo pretextos estúpidos e increíbles. Desde que llego a casa le hablaban lo mas mínimo, se acercaban solo cuando era necesario y cuando ella hacia un movimiento brusco o desprevenido, saltaban de miedo y casi gritaban. Eso la heria hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero ella era fuerte. No era el momento de ponerse a recordar aquello: tenían que hacer cosas mucho mas importantes. Hermione dejó pensar en sus padres y se recordó que ahora tenia que enfocarse en averiguar donde estaba el diario de Tom.

Podía ser normal que en cuanto Hermione descubriera que era un Horrocrux, ella abandonara la búsqueda y se alejara permanentemente de Tom, porque, ¿Quien dividiría su alma? Solo alguien podrido y malvado lo haría. Pero para ella, Tom era su héroe; si el decía algo, para ella era una ley, porque para ella, el era su único apoyo, y solo el la lograba comprender. Si de tras del hombre bueno que ella conocía, había un hombre de alma podrida y de mal corazón, ella no lograba verlo; y si algún día llegara verlo, no le importaría porque ella lo comprendería. Para ella, la vida era cruel y uno tendría que ser cruel con la vida si quería llegar a ser alguien en ella.

Si bien, el que Tom halla hecho un horrocrux, le daba escalofríos; pero el tendría sus razones para querer ser inmortal, y ella las comprendería. Si el quería que ella fuera parte de eso, así seria. Tom abrió una puerta en Hermione, que ya nadie podría cerrar; nunca jamas podrían volver a meter todas las cosas que de ahí escaparon hacia el exterior. Ya no podrían controlar ni el mas mínimo de sentimientos encontraron que Hermione tenia ahí guardados. Los dolores, el deseo de poder, los rencores y los deseos de venganza y de conocimiento, apocaron las felicidades, las ideas conformistas, los miedos y la poca cordura que Hermione tenia, dándole paso a una avalancha de caprichos y vanidades que ni ella misma podría controlar. Ya no existía esa Hermione de la que se mofan y engañaban constantemente, ahora estaba esa Hermione, que no solo aumento su conocimiento académico, si no que llego a un grado de inteligencia criminal, por así decirlo. La venganza era su mayor diversión; sus principales victimas eran, por supuesto: Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Dos niños que solo buscaban hacerla sentir mal con lo que podían; usaban poca imaginación, en opinión de ella. Aun así, se divertía viéndolos sufrir... era como un tipo de dulce, y su felicidad aumentaba cuando Tom la felicitaba de sus logros en el ámbito de diversión. En resumen: Hermione se volvió una persona siniestra e inhumana. Voldemort se encargo de que así fuera.

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su alcoba. Tenia que preparar su baúl para regresar a Hogwarts, aunque también mentalmente; Tom ya no estaría ahí como su mentor y consejero. Tendría que vérselas sola con su búsqueda. Cuando llego, empezó a meter sus pertenecías mientras cavilaba en como encontrar el diario. Sabia que cuando ella llegara al colegio, también lo haría el horrocrux; al principio imagino que Tom le estaba poniendo un acertijo, pero luego pensó que tal vez un alumno lo tendría, y eso quería decir que su búsqueda seria larga, lo que lo hacia mas emocionante. Tom estaría muy feliz cuando ella le entregara su diario; y con este pensamiento, durmió tranquilamente en una casa completamente vacía.

* * *

Cosas horribles empezaron a suceder en Hogwarts un poco después de que las clases empezaran. Lnoche en que encontraron a la gata petrificada, Hermione comenzó a creer en lo que Harry Potter le decia sobre las voces que reclamaban muerte; al principio, pensó que el chico se estaba volviendo loco, o que simplemente quería llamar la atención. Pero ahora todo era diferente y encajaba a la perfección: Potter escucho voces que provenían de las paredes cuando regresaba a la sala común después de ayudar a el profesor Lockhart, y ahora aparecían estudiantes, animales y fantasmas del castillo petrificados. Por supuesto, para aclaras sus dudas, fue a la biblioteca; y lo que ahí averiguo, no le gusto ni en lo más mínimo. Ahora sabia que un basilisco rondaba la escuela, viajaba por las tuberías, y estaba atacando a las personas que habitaban el castillo. Los hijos de muggles estaban siendo atacados y ya no había duda de que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta y que el heredero de Slytherin estaba en acción. Eso era un gran problema para ella porque, al ser hija de muggles podría ser la siguiente victima en cualquier momento, y ya no podría buscar en diario de Tom; que del que, por cierto, no había rastro alguno.

No tenia idea de donde podía estar, pero ahora otra cosa era lo que surcaba su mente: ¿y si el heredero decidía atacarla a ella? ¿como podía no estar preocupada si una serpiente enorme estaba merodeando por la escuela dañando a impuros?, ¿Porqué nadie había muerto aun?.

Se dirigió al baño de niñas. Era el que más cerca le quedaba y necesitaba mojarse el rostro para pensar mejor; le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, y si no dejaba de preocuparse tanto, enfermaría y las cosas irían peor.

"Myrtle inundo el baño de nuevo" dijo para si misma, mirando su reflejo en el piso. Solo entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedía: Nadie miro al basilisco directamente a los ojos. Si alguien lo mirara a los ojos, inmediatamente moriría, pero los petrificados nunca lo hicieron, lo que hizo que se congelaran del miedo. "Si alguien se puede morir del miedo, ser petrificado del miedo también es posible..." susurro justo antes de dirigir su atención a un objeto deforme y de color negro que se encontraba en el piso completamente inundado, junto a los cubículos, enfrente de los lavamanos.

Observo el baño totalmente vació, y al comprobar que así era, se acero al objeto y lo tomo. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos sintió algo que nunca, en su corta vida, había experimentado; era algo feo que hacia que quisiera arrojar el pequeño libro lo más lejos de ella, pero esa sensación se alejo cuando vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la descolorada fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió con torpeza a causa de la esperanza y emoción. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que en la primera página podía leerse, con tinta un poco emborronada y desgastada, «Tom Marvolo Riddle». Volvió a mirar las tapas del libro y vio que en la parte baja de la contraportada, estaba impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres. '¿Tom se crió como muggle?' se pregunto impresionada. Siempre pensó que el temible Lord Voldemort se crió entre magos a pesar de ser mestizo, y que por eso asesino hijos de muggles, y a los mismos muggles, en el pasado.

Volvió a repasar el baño completamente vació e inundado con la mirada, y cuando supo que seguía sola, abrió el diario nuevamente y lo empezó hojearlo. Estaba lleno, exceptuando las ultimas veintidós paginas. Metió el librito en el bolsillo de su túnica, y salio del baño.

* * *

La mansión de los Riddle era muy grande. Voldemort y Quirrell fueron a hospedarse ahí, para encontrarse con Nagini, la serpiente de el señor oscuro; tenían que encontrar una solución. Voldemort tenia un plan, pero no podía llevarlo a cabo si no tenia a uno de sus vasallos, y el mago que lo cuidaba no era un opción. Si hacia que Quirrell fuera quien entregara su cuerpo voluntariamente para hacer el hechizo, faltaría la sangre del enemigo y ese enemigo tenia que ser Harry Potter, el niño que lo dejo en algo peor que la muerte. Hermione no era un opción, aunque ella seria completamente capas de atraer a el niño hacia el, no arriesgaría a su arma más preciada de esa manera; tenia que esperar por otra oportunidad, y esta vez nadie lo detendría.

"Mi recuerdo a de estar haciendo de las suyas" Comento con risa malévola desde su asiento. "Si Hermione no se da prisa, también acabara petrificada... ó muerta. Creo que sera hora de darle una pequeña pista si no queremos que el-" Se corto

"¿Señor?, ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto, abandonando su atarea para dirigir la mirada a su señor.

"Parece que mi pequeña niña a encontrado lo que buscaba" dijo, y Quirrell sonrió. Se dirigió al estante que tenia a su espalda nuevamente, y tomo un trozo de pergamino, un frasco con tinta y una pluma. Era el momento de redactar la carta para Hermione. Alejándose un poco de la serpiente enroscada frente a la chimenea, se sentó en la silla y luego la acerco al escritorio para que escribir le fuera mas cómodo.

"¿Que quiere que escriba, mi lord?"

"Escribe sobre que envié el diario con la misma lechuza con la que le enviaremos la carta, junto con la respuesta a que estoy muy orgulloso de lo mucho que se esmero en encontrarlo... que nos veremos en unas semana, cuando empiecen sus vacaciones de verano. Dile que necesito más de su ayuda"

"Mi señor, ¿no seria mejor quedarse aquí? Lo que usted necesita, aquí podría encontrar-"

"Iré con Hermione y es mi ultima palabra" contesto con una voz tan sombría que ocasiono que Quirrell temblara. "Ella me ayudara y me cuidara ahora que estaré más débil que nunca. La piedra solo me da poca energía cuando es un cuerpo ajeno, y no me causa ningún efecto cuando estoy así... ella me ayudara a encontrar algún animal insignificante donde esconderme y cuando se me presente la oportunidad, tendré mi cuerpo nuevamente. Solo hace falta paciencia... Ahora escribe. Mañana me trasladare en el cuerpo de nagini; me queda poco tiempo... Nagini, tendrás que dejarme estar en ti por un tiempo. Luego podrás viajar a donde quieras, y después de un tiempo me reencontrare contigo." Dijo en parsel, para que solo la serpiente entendiera. "Puedes ir a tomar la cena, y luego vienes." ordeno.

* * *

Fue lo mas calmada que pudo hacia la biblioteca. Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor tomando la cena, así que tendría el lugar para ella sola y podría estar tranquila. Todavía con el diario en el bolsillo, el cual seco con un encantamiento de aire caliente, se dirigió a la sección de encantamientos avanzados. Tomo el primer libro que encontró con titulo largo, se dirigió a su rincón, se sentó, abrió el libro y trato de leer. Todos los días, esa era su rutina; como ya no tenia a Tom como instructor, ahora se dedicaba a leer y aprender con los libros de la biblioteca y los que el mismo le enviaba, aunque los libros de Tom eran los mejores.

Estaba tan distraída que leyó durante una hora la misma linea; pensaba en lo que el diario de Tom contendría y a la vez trataba de ser fuerte y no invadir la privacidad de Tom, pero la curiosidad le gano y saco el librito.

En cuanto lo tuvo nuevamente entre sus manos, sintió nuevamente esa sensación de enojo y desesperación de la ultima vez, y cuando lo abrió, esa sensación se multiplico al doble. No obstante, su curiosidad era grande y a ella era muy caprichosa, así que leyó.

_«Estoy solo, y así me gusta. No aguanto a los niños de orfanato porque son tan inmaduros; piensan que golpeándome van hacer que los deje de lastimar y piensan, también, que me harán sentir mal. Pero yo quiero que mueran. En especial esa niña Jean, ella es tan estúpida que ya hice que se rompiera la cabeza, y sigue sin entender que no podrá contra mi. Siento que no pertenezco a este grupo de gente enferma.» _

Hermione se quedo congelada. Sentía que no debería estar leyendo los secretos que Tom le confió a ese cuadernillo, y era así. no tenia que leerlo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. La castaña hojeo el libro a unas paginas más adelante; a Junio. Fijo su vista en el día trece y leyo lo que ahí decía.

_«Hoy, un hombre con ropas muy extrañas, vino al orfanato y me dijo que era un mago. Eso ya lo sabia, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que había una escuela para enseñarme a usarla y controlarla. Me dio unas monedas muy extrañas y ya compre todo lo que necesito para la escuela en un lugar muy extraño. El primero de septiembre iré y empezare el curso. Ya sabia que este no era mi mundo. Sabia que no muy lejos había gente como. Aunque tenga que regresar todos los veranos, se que ya no martirizare tanto como en este mundo de Idiotas incomprendidos» _

_«Yo creia que mi padre era un mago. Pero no, el es lo que en mi mundo llaman muggle. Mi madre era quien me heredo la magia. Ella era un bruja y murió.Como una bruja puede morir?, porqué tiene que ser así? El hombre que fue por mi al orfanato, Dumbledore, dice que todo va a mejorar para mi, pero para mi nada a cambiado» _

Harry Potter entraba a la biblioteca junto con Ronald Weasley, interrumpiendo la lectura de Hermione y exasperandola al máximo. Y no era que el resentimiento que le hacia sentir el diario de Tom, hubiera bajado. Dirigió la vista hacia los niños que tenia en frente y que la evaluaban con la mirada.

"¿Que?" pregunto cortante. "Seguro que no vienen a leer... Ya, ¿que quieren?

"Solo veníamos a buscarte. ¿Ya viste la hora? ¿Que lees?" dijo Ron, arrebatandole el diario de la manos a Hermione. Esta se paro de su asiento y trato de recuperarlo, pero el chico era tan alto que casi cae por tratar de alcanzarlo. "¿Que es?, ¿Magia negra? JAJA" se burlo mientras miraba la primera pagina del libro. "Tom Marvolo... Ya déjame Hermione... Riddle... ese nombre me suena. Claro, T.M. Riddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio... Ya pues, toma. No te enojes" le dio el librito, mientras veía como la niña salia rápidamente del lugar.

¿Eso era cierto? Corrio hacia la salón de trofeos para saber si eso que el pelirrojo dijo, era verdad. Si así era, cabía la posibilidad de que Tom pudiera haber descubierto quien abrió la cámara de los secretos hace cincuenta años y luego lo hubiera entregado a el colegio, y por esa razón le dieron el reconocimiento. Pero, conociendo a Tom, también podía estar la posibilidad de que fuera todo lo contrario y que el hubiera abierto la cámara y luego culpar a alguien mas, seria fácil para el. Eso seria una buena escusa para que ella no resultara petrificada en ningún momento.

En el salón trofeos hacía calor, aunque leves soplos de aire fresco llegaban por la ventana algo sucia que tenían a sus espaldas. El techo era un poco alto y tenía molduras de escayola al igual que todo el castillo,que se habían vuelto de color hueso a través de los años y el hollín del fuego que incluso en aquel momento ardía en la amplia chimenea. Delante de ésta, se encontraba la estantería de trofeos y placas, se acerco y busco alguna que dijera T.M. Riddle, como le dijo Ronald. Y lo comprobó. Tom tendría que darle un explicación

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

Gracias a todo por sus ánimos :D Me esfuerzo más cuando veo mas mensajitos :]


	4. Si ella quiere

CAPITULO CUARTO: SI ELLA QUIERE

**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama es ****mía**

_Ya no habrá días turbios... ya no habrá noches malas si hay un amor secreto que nos presta sus alas - José Angel Buesa_

* * *

Hermione pretendía volver a su sala común. Si la encontraban merodeando por allí, la castigarían. Todo esto la consumía: Pensar que Tom podría ser el causante de intentos de asesinatos, y el sentirse culpable de desconfiar de el. El le prometió venir por ella, y cuando eso sucediera, le pediría que aclarara sus dudas. Después de todo, el mismo se comprometió a que ella no tuviera dudas ni tampoco incógnitas. El la entendía mejor que nadie respecto a la desesperación que uno siente cuando no sabe algo que necesita con todas sus fuerzas aclarar, por que al final, el era el único que la comprendía en todo. Estaba tan sumergida pensando en Tom, que le causo un sobresalto al captar un sonido que provenía de la ventana a sus espaldas; eran como picotazos. Volteo, y vio a una majestuosa lechuza negra con una carta atada a una de sus patitas. Se levanto del suelo, donde se echo para mirar fijamente la placa, y luego se acerco a la ventana. Cuando la abrió, el ave entro y se poso sobre su hombro, extendido la pata para que la niña la tomara. La desato y la agarro entre sus manos. Era más gruesa de lo normal. El ave abrió sus alas nuevamente, seguro pidiendo una recompensa por su largo viaje.

La castaña se guardo el sobre en el bolsillo de la túnica, y salio, cerrando la puerta cuidadosa de no hacer ningún ruido que atrajera al conserje o a su gata. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, aun con la ave en el hombro, escucho la voz de Harry llamandola.

"¡Hermione!" Grito con alivio plasmado en su voz. "Esta buscándote. Ron es un idiota, no debió haberte arrebatado tu libro" Sin duda ese niño solo quería darle una buena impresión a la niña, pero para frustración del niño, ella no cedía nunca a sus esfuerzos. Ella solo ponía atención a Tom, y solo tenia ojos para los libros, y no para hacer amistades con gente, que a su propia opinión, era estúpida. Sin embargo, tenia que ser buena con el niño.

"No te preocupes por mi, Harry. Solo me dirigía a la sala común... vamos que necesito dormir ya" dijo esto mientras fingía un bostezo que engaño al niño fácilmente.

"Si, vamos." concordó mientras se ponía a lado de Hermione. Caminaban por el pasillo, ella tranquilamente y pensando en la carta de su bolsillo, y el tratando de tomar conversación. "... ¿Y de quien es esa lechuza? Es muy bonita." comento mientras acariciaba el ala de el ave, mientras que esta le enviaba miradas de advertencia.

"Bueno, ella se me pego. Tal vez se valla cuando le de algo de comida... ¿No tendrás cuchitos de sobra de los que Hedwig come? Yo no tengo para darle." Esto ultimo si era verdad: No tenia nada que darle a la lechuza, excepto agua.

"Si, en seguida te los doy... _maiorem fortunam_ " El chico dijo la contraseña a la Dama gorda, y ambos entraron por el agujero. Luego subió por las escaleras que se dirigían a la habitación de los varones, bajo, y le entrego los cuchitos envueltos con un trozo de pergamino roto. "Solo déjaselos y cuando este satisfecho, seguro que se ira. Bueno... me voy a dormir. Ya tengo mucho sueño... Pero tengo que estudia para los exámenes" se acordó con una expresión de horror en la cara y dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

"Eso es mucha irresponsabilidad de tu parte. Mañana son los exámenes finales y tu no has estudiado... tal vez mañana en la mañana te de unos apuntes de el siguiente examen que haremos. _solo _porque me diste los cuchitos para el. Que tengas buenas noches." Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y luego subía por la escalinata con el animal sobre el hombro, y la comida del este mismo en las manos.

Llego a su habitación, y al percatarse de que sus compañeras estaban profundamente dormidas, se metió en su cama y corrió las cortinas. Primero dejo al animas en el pies de su colchón junto con la comida y algo de agua del grifo del baño, luego saco la carta del sobre y, con la tenue luz de la única vela, leyó las lineas de esta.

_Quirrel escribe por mi. Estuve pensándolo durante todo el día sobre lo que pasaría con el diario, y e decidido que quiero que lo cuides. Supongo que ya sabes las funciones y las debilidades de los horrocruxes, y espero no pienses mal de mi; se que contigo estará seguro permanentemente. Te envió en el sobre un anillo que perteneció a la familia Gaunt por generaciones. El ultimo en poseerlo, antes que yo, fue el hermano de mi madre, quien murió en azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Tiene el escudo de las reliquias de la muerte, ¿conoces la fabula? Ahora quiero que lo tengas como un lindo reconocimiento de mi parte, para demostrarte lo orgulloso que estoy y para mostrarte lo mucho que confió en ti, ya que, el anillo, igualmente que el diario, es un horrocrux. Esperando que cuides mi alma como si fuera la tuya, me despido, no si antes mencionarte que nos veremos en el callejón diagon el día de tus compras. Tendrás que llevar dinero extra; tengo un plan._

_Tom_

_posdata: No queremos que nadie sepa sobre los horrocruxes ¿cierto?. Cualquier justificación que necesite darte, la tendrás._

Bajo la carta y miro fijamente a la lechuza que la miraba fijamente con la cabeza ladeada. Dejo sobre las sabanas la carta de Tom, y luego tomo el sobre. No se había percatado de el anillo. Era muy bonito: la circunferencia era de oro, con pequeños detalles alrededor de este, y tenia una piedra negra en el centro y el escudo de las armas de los Peverell inscrito en el centro, justo como Tom escribió en su carta. Por supuesto que conocía el cuento; cuando llego al mundo mágico lo leyó aunque fuera un libro para niños, por que le pareció muy interesante.

Si, tanto como el diario, ese también era un horrocrux, entonces cuidaría de ellos. Era un honor que el confiara en ella tanto como para confiarle su alma. Se puso el anillo. La misma sensación que sintió aquella vez que tomo el diario por primera vez, volvió a ella justo cuando deslizo en anillo por su dedo corazón. Era un regalo de Tom por su triunfo, y aunque le causara eso que no lle gustaba, lo conservaría.

Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana. Si se vería con el en poco tiempo, entonces no era necesario enviarle la carta de respuesta. La lechuza salio por ella antes de que la niña cerrara esta con seguro y luego se dirigió a su cama para dormir con un sueño, que a su principio fue muy alegre. Trataba de que su soledad desaparecía a la llegada Tom, aunque su rostro no era muy claro para ella porque ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo como si fuera se profesor Quirrell, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en una terrible pesadilla donde el hombre al que veía como su modelo de seguimiento, caía al suelo hecho polvo y, casualmente, alguien frente a ella tenia la sortija en una mano, mientras en la otra tenia el librito de Tom partido por la mitad todo descosturado.

_Cualquier justificación_, escribió el. Incluyendo la sospecha de quien podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.

Cualquier justificación.

* * *

El comedor estaba repleto. A primera vista, no había más cupo para más estudiantes en las cuatro mesas. Harry y Ron estaban engullendo hasta lo que el la boca no le cabía, y mientras preparaban la siguiente ronda, trataban de que Hermione, quien comía civilizadamente y sin quietar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, entendiera sus ininteligibles palabras.

"Tui gij-go gue ia greges ede lgibgo." pronuncio Ron. '_te digo que ya dejes ese libro'_. Eso fue lo que el pelirrojo, a quien la castaña consideraba como un estúpido, le trataba de decir.

"Podrías tragar antes de hablar, ¿sabes? La gente con buena educación hace eso... Al menos Harry sigue las reglas modelistas." dijo sin apartar la vista de su lectura sobre runas antiguas. Tom dijo que era bueno saberlas.

"Lo lamento, pero no entiendo tu vocabulario refinado... No deberías leer más cuentos muggles. Mi madre dice que solo son finales felices y que no sirve de nada." dijo demostrando que le molestaba la parecencia de la niña. Solo buscaba hacerla enojar.

"El mundo no es un cuento de hadas, de eso estoy completamente consiente. Pero debes saber con suficiencia que la vida es lo suficientemente mala como para que también la literatura que la gente lee, lo sea." Era obvio que el chico Weasley repelaba contra cualquier critica o comentario constructivo que se le hiciese. "A parte, no estoy leyendo literatura muggle... Estoy aprendiendo Runas Antiguas."

"¿Runas Antiguas?" pregunto Harry, desconcertado. "Estudias cosas avanzadas. ¿No te parece mucho trabajo?"

"Trato de tener el tiempo suficiente para aprobecharlo." contesto levantando la vista del libro y dándole una sonrisa al niño.

Todo el salón quedo en silencio total cuando el director, Dumbledore, carraspeo anunciando que deseaba que le brindaran total atención. Era la ultima noche en el castillo y era general que el hiciera un comunicado a todo Hogwarts. No obstantes, Hermione estaba segura de que hablaría, sobre todo, de los ataques, que ya habían cesado, pero que seguían atemorizando al castillo en su totalidad.

"Buenas noche... Otro año, como ya festejan todos, se fue volando. Los acontecimientos ocurridos durante este siclo escolar, nos afectaron a todos." dirigió una mirada a todo el comedor. "Lamento informar que no encontramos a el agresor ni tenemos rastro de el. Gracias a que los ataques cesaron, el Ministerio de Magia decidió pensar nuevamente la clausura de nuestro querido Hogwarts, cosa que no se había informado a ustedes." Agrego cuando el bullido de los alumnos empezó a sonar. Nadie informo nada sobre que el colegio cerraría. Cuando todos callaron, el director prosiguió. "No me parecía correcto asustarlos con algo que no era seguro... y quiero pedirles que tengan cuidado. Aunque esto no haya llegado a los extremos, como la muerte de alguno de ustedes, tenemos que estar alertas. Todos traten de hallar la luz y no desviarse de el camino que es correcto. No traten de refugiarse en algo que saben que no les triara nada bueno... Lo que sea que el que abrió la cámara este pensando, es algo que cree que lo engrandecerá; sin embargo, es algo efímero, pero muy fuerte. Siempre crean en el hilo azul. Ahora, solo me queda despedirme y desearles unas lindas vacaciones."

Todos se miraron entre si mientras se levantaban de sus asientos para ir a la cama. Mañana tendrían que tomar el tren de regreso a casa.

Todos se miraron entre si mientras se levantaban de sus asientos para ir a la cama. Mañana tendrían que tomar el tren de regreso a casa. Si dijo todo aquello, era por una razón: El sabe quien abrió la cámara, y eso despreocupaba a Hermione porque, si era alguien del colegio, que esa era la única forma de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta, entonces Tom no tenia nada que ver con todas esas cosas que sucedieron. Hermione seguía con dudas, pero ella siempre creía en Tom.

Cuando llegaron todos en grupo a la sala común, el profesor quien los acompaño, se retiro. Aunque los ataques hubieran terminado, la seguridad seguía igual de eficiente. Ese año fue duro para todos: Para los petrificados porque estuvieron ausentes casi todo el siclo escolar, para los alumnos y profesores que vivían en alerta constante, y para Hermione que tuvo que lidiar con dos chicos que solo querían buscar problemas y conseguir una muerte segura. Para que se quietaran la idea de que el tonto Malfoy era el heredero tuvo que hacer un centenar de cosas para que los chicos, estuvieran en paz; pero eso solo empeoro las cosas. Después de eso, quisieron averiguar más, pero al no contar con la ayuda de la castaña, regresaron corriendo a la seguridad de la sala común junto con, a la que Harry consideraba, su enciclopedia andante y parlante.

Al sentarse en el cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea, mientras todos se dirigían a sus camas, la niña sintió que alguien la observaba desde su espalda. Volteo y vio como la más pequeña de los Weasley se acercaba a ella.

"Hola" susurro Ginny. Se notaba algo nerviosa mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

"Mmmm..." Hermione la miro como evaluándola. Se veía pálida y con una mirada de insatisfacción. "¿Que te pasa Weasley? ¿Perdiste algo?

"Si" musito cortamente. La miro a los ojos y estos estaban rojos y con ojeras. Hermione lo relaciono con lo que Ron le menciono sobre las pesadillas que su hermana había tenido. Ella continuo, llamando la atención de Hermione. "Tengo mucho miedo..." empezó a sollozar. Hermione, por supuesto, no se compadecía de las lagrimas de las personas que vinculaba con la falsedad, pero esa niña pelirroja no era mala, solo algo tonta e ingenua.

"¿Quieres contarme? Tal vez puedo ayudarte. ¿Por que tienes miedo?

"Uhm... Yo..." A cada palabra soltaba un sollozo. Hermione era paciente, porque era una cualidad para la gente que triunfa, ser paciente. Trato de que Ginny se tranquilizara con unas palmaditas en la espalda de reconforte.

"Tal vez si me cuentas pueda ayudarte. También puede que te sientas mejor al quitarte ese peso de enésima..."

La otra niña dudo. Pero al ver la cara de la niña que la acompañaba y trataba de ayudarla, solo le inspiro confianza. Era algo en su aura que la llenaba de tranquilidad. Tal vez era por que ella tan solo trataba de ayudarla, pero era algo diferente. Sentía que de verdad ella podría ayudarla.

"Perdí un diario... No era mio, pero estaba entre mis cosas cuando, después de hacer las compras para la escuela, llegue a casa y busque en mi caldero... Se que era de un chico llamado Tom, pero me asusto lo que estaba escrito ahí, y lo tire... No quiero que nadie lo encuentre porque temo que también se asusten o pase algo peor. Ahora no podre encontrarlo y si otra persona lo lee, estoy segura de que... algo malo va a pasar." cada vez, su voz de hacia mas baja, por lo que a Hermione le costo un poco entenderla. Y era peor si estaba llorando. Ginny hablaba del diario de Tom, confesandole que ella lo tenia. No entendía como podía ser eso si ella busco el diario por todo el castillo. Era obvio que la pelirroja se lo llevaba con ella a todas partes.

"¿Y que decía en ese diario?,¿Porque te asusto tanto?"

"Cosas horribles... casi al final, escribe cosas de las que ningún humano bueno haría. Hablaba sobre asesinar, y de sus propios asesinatos. Decía sobre sus planes de dominación del mundo... No, no pongas esa cara. No era como cuando todos decimos que somos los dueños del mundo, no. Era algo tan real, que hasta yo tuve la sensación de pensar lo mismo que el libro... Ahí leí, que el dueño del libro fue quien abrió la cámara de los secretos porque era una herencia que su antepasado le encargo. Solo lo hizo por diversión, y eso fue lo mas cruel. También sentía ganas de... insultar y golpear a todos. Me alegra haberme desecho de esa cosa, pero también me da miedo que alguien más la encuentre y haga cosas malas.

"Mira: mañana estaremos en casa y ya no tendrás que preocuparte. Seguro la persona que lo encuentre lo tirara igualmente. No te mortifiques. Sera mejor que descanse y te quites esas ojeras porque seguro que tu mamá se preocupa" dijo mientras le sonreía a Ginny para alentarla e infundirle valor.

"Si... Adiós. Que duermas bien"

"No vemos mañana" contesto mientras subía por las escalinatas.

Ni Ginny Weasley ni nadie nunca sabría que esa era la mejor habilidad de Hermione: Usar su _mascara de seducción _para cautivar a las personas y luego ganarse su confianza. Nunca se percatarían de que era la mismísima representación del mal y una influencia fatal para que las malas cosas pasaran. Ella tenia el poder de esclavizar la voluntad de cualquiera si ella quería. Si ella quería, podía conducir a un abismo eterno a cualquiera que le hiciera daño, o se interpusiera en su ideales. Si ella quería, podía confundir lo sentido de cualquiera. Hechizar las almas y mentir con su mascara de seducción era lo más fácil del mundo para Hermione.

* * *

Una gran serpiente se deslizaba por un callejón vació. En la salida se veían niños jugando, corriendo y persiguiéndose.

_"Ya llegamos al punto de descanso, amo" _Siseo Nagini. Lord Voldemort tenia el poder de adentrarse en el cuerpo de quien quisiera y poseerlo o simplemente estar los dos en el mismo. _"La siguiente parada sera en el callejón nocturno. ¿Quiere seguir o ya esta cansado, amo?_

_"Todavía me queda algo de energía. Pero sera mejor que tu te encargues de esto, Nagini. Por favor." _Dijo Voldemort con tono de cansancio.

_"Claro, amo. Yo lo llamare cuando lleguemos. Pronto tendré que alimentarme para luego conocer a aquella niña a la que el amo le tiene tanto aprecio." _Dijo con envidia.

_"No te pongas celosa Nagini. Tu también ere importante en mi vida. Las dos son importantes para mi... Ahora sera mejor que te apresures. Hermione pronto ira a el mundo mágico. Solo entonces tendrás que viajar a el Sur para ocultarse bien." _Siseo Voldemort.

En el camino, El señor oscuro se entero de cosas que lo ayudarían en su objetivo principal. Sirius Black tendría que morir si quería que el-niño-que-vivio, muriera. Sin embargo, también tenia planes muy importantes para su querida Hermione. Si quería que todo funcionara, ella tendría que ser inmortal igualmente...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, ¿como ven? ¿Tienen consejos para mi? DEJEN REVIEWS. Me apuro a escribir cuando leo sus mensajes.  
**

**Ok, Hermione es una niña como para ser ya una experta en el arte de la _seducción, _pero tengamos en cuenta que su maestro es una ****serpiente, que son expertas en seducir, de alguna manera, a sus presas. El anillo no esta maldito, pero el libro le causo efectos a Ginny por haberlo leído tanto, mas adelante sabrán sobre esto, no se preocupen ;]**

**Si, Voldemort esta buscando sus horrocruxes, y aqui Nagini no es ni sera uno. Tengo planes X]**

**La canción _Mascara de seducción _no tiene que ver con nuestra protagonista, sin embargo si use algunas características, y más adelante usare más esta canción :D**

**Me han preguntado que si Voldemort y Herms tendrán un romance sexual. Si, no prometo nada extraordinario, pero lo habrá. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**_Si tienen dudas, manden sus mensajes con confianza_**

_Atte: Zelda Black_


	5. Instrucciones

CAPITULO QUINTO: INSTRUCCIONES

**El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la diosa J.K. Rowling, la trama es solo mía.**

_¿Quiénes son esas sombras que esperamos y creemos que algún atardecer vendrán en limusinas desde el cielo?_

_La rosa,_

_empero, sabe_

_que no tiene garganta_

_y no puedo decirlo_

_Mi mitad mortal ríe._

_El código y el mensaje no son lo mismo._

_¿Y qué es un ángel_

_sino un fantasma travestido? _

_- Stan Rice_

* * *

El callejón diagon se veía como hormiguero . La clientela estaba apurada a conseguir las rebajas mas buenas en libros y el boticario estaba a rebosar de gente. El sol estaba en su punto medio y el bullicio era ensordecedor. El calor era sofocador, después de todo, el verano todavía no terminaba.

Hermione se encontraba haciendo compras. Mientras se dirigía a Flourish y Blotts, observaba a todos lados en busca de algo que le diera una pista de que Tom estaba por esos rumbos. El, en su carta, puso: Quirrell escribe por mi. Eso significaba que el ya no estaba dentro del cuerpo de su antiguo profesor; si todavía se encontrara en el, simplemente tomaria control total de el y escribiría la carta sin necesidad de que nadie más lo haga. A Tom, por su forma de ser y actuar, le demostró a Hermione que no le agradaba depender de nadie. Tampoco le encantaba que lo vieran vulnerable ni mucho menos débil. Eran tan parecidos que pensaban igual, y si ella estuviera en esa situación, estaría escondida, en ese momento, en el callejón nocturno donde habitan los magos tenebrosos. Era el lugar perfecto donde esconderse: era obscuro y no era muy concurrido. Sin embargo, se presentaba el problema de que ella no seria bienvenida en ese lugar y eso tuvo que haberlo tomado en cuenta Tom; o eso era lo que Hermione pensaba. Ella se imaginaba que, tal vez, el ya hubiera estado por ahí, pero al saber, de alguna manera, que ella ya se encontraba en el mundo mágico, salio a recibirla por que sabia que ella corría mucho peligro en el callejón nocturno.

Camino unos docientos metros hacia delante. Decidió primero comprar lo que necesitaba para la escuela y luego iría a buscar a Tom. El dinero que le regalaron sus tíos como adelanto de su cumpleaños serviría para comprar nuevos libros de magia oscura. Ideales para seguir sus clases con Tom. Aunque, ahora una duda le revoloteaba por la consciencia: ¿Como era Tom? Era claro que el no estaba en el señor Quirrell, pero entonces, ¿ya tenia su cuerpo?, ó ¿consiguió otro cuerpo donde esconderse?, ¿Como se supone que podría reconocerlo.

"_Hemione._"

Se detuvo abruptamente. Hizo que la señora que caminaba detrás de ella, cayera al suelo, pero eso no le importa a la niña que con rapidez, volteo a todas partes. No sabia con seguridad si fue una alucinación o la locura; tal vez solo se debía a lo mucho que extrañaba a Tom, que escuchase como el decía su nombre con voz lenta y joven.

"_Hermione...ven._"

El sonido la estremeció nuevamente. Eso no esas su imaginación, eso era real. Tom estaba allí y la estaba llamando. No tenia idea de como lo supo, pero sabia que el se encontraba en una tienda abandonada y mugrosa. La establecimiento era grande y perecía ser una tienda de túnicas, las cuales estaban empolvadas y algunos de los muebles estaban cubiertos con telas blancas. Cuando la imagen del lugar salio de la mente de la muchacha, esta se sorprendió mucho: Ella pudo ver la imagen a través de la mente de Tom; estaba segura.

Camino por el lugar. En alguna ocasión había visto esa tienda en algún lugar mientras hacia sus compras. Se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso. Si Tom estaba por ahí no lo haría esperar.

Al llegar a el lugar, de lo que la castaña se percato primeramente, fue que la calle se encontraba desierta, y en los locales cercanos, la gente se hallaba haciendo compras tranquilamente. Hermione volteo a todas partes para comprobar que nadie la veía y luego entro con sigilo. En las ventanas estaban sabanas cubriendo y tapando la vista exterior, y en el aire estaba el polvo suspendido, haciéndola toser constantemente. El piso de madero estaba agujerado y podrido. Del techo colgaban telarañas y, en lo que parecía una vitrina, se encontraban libros altos y gruesos. Se acerco y tomo el primero que le pareció más llamativo. En el lomo se leía _'Mortem et vitam, pociones prohibidas por Cepheus Schweizer.' _ Volvió a mirar la tienda vacía, y luego tomo la mochila que cagaba en el hombro, la abrió y metió el libro.

"Si no te conociera, diría que eso que haces es robar. Pero al ser tu, haré como si no hubiera visto nada." La voz de Tom se oyó a las espaldas de Hermione, haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa que le causo que el sonido quebrara el silencio sepulcral que se había formada después de que entro.

"Yo..." Inicio mientras se volteaba, pero se corto cuando vio a una serpiente gigante. Era una pitón que se encontraba erguida, con la cabeza en alto a un metro de distancia. "¡AHHHHHH!"

Retrocedió tan bruscamente que, tan solo en unos pasos, ya se encontraba en el suelo luchando por alejarse más de la enorme Serpiente de ojos amarillos. Aunque esta no daba signos de moverse o querer atacar, tenerla en frente causa que quisiera desmallarse. Al toparse contra la pared, Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos, vio que el reptil tenia una expresión anormal en animales; tal como si se estuviera burlando. Lo único que logro calmar a la niña del terror que congelaba su sangre, fue la calmada voz que escucho.

"No peligras Hermione. No es Nagini... es mi serpiente. Más tarde te contare la historia completa, pero ahora levántate que tenemos mucho que hacer... Eso es. Ahora quédate quietecita." Dijo una vez Hermione estuvo de pie.

La voz no provenía de ningún lado, exactamente. Se escuchaba más bien como si fuera un recuerdo; no era sonido, si no, más bien, que era dentro de su cabeza. Pasados unos segundos de analizar al animal frente a ella, y después de decidir que media por los menos unos diez metros, dios tres pasos hacia delante, pero de inmediato callo de rodillas al suelo haciendo que este crujiera en protesta.

Y no era para más, ya que sintió una presión firme y desesperante en el pecho, como si tuviera un elefante sobre el pecho. El dolor se hizo tan intenso, que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar, y también se llevo ambas manos hacia la zona de dolor, justo donde se alojaba el corazón. Sentía una gran congestión en el pecho haciendo que el respirar se le dificultara; al instante gotas de sudor empezaron a correr por su frente y, cuando el dolor hizo que estuviera a punto caer inconsciente, el dolor se esfumo y todo se puso negro.

* * *

"_Primero que nada, tengo que informarte que necesitamos un cuerpo donde yo pueda habitar. Independiente a encontrarlo, necesito que elabores una poción que hará que el cuerpo de quien la tome, me pertenezca solo a mi. También debes de pensar que mi nuevo cuerpo temporal debe pasar desapercibido; solo así podrás cumplir con todo lo que deseo que hagas. Te daré las instrucciones tan pronto lleguemos a Hogwarts, por que no podrás hacerla fácilmente ya que requieres el uso de la varita. Eso es una cosa, otra es que, como ya habrás supuesto, yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, pero no te angusties, querida: Matar impuros no es mi verdadero objetivo. El basilisco escondido en la cámara solo salio unas cuantas veces, pero permanecerá oculto hasta que yo le ordene lo contrario, pero si en alguna ocasión requerimos de su participación, no tendrás alternativa... Ya veo que te resististe a leer mi diario a pesar de la tentativa que te ofreció la niña pelirroja... Veras, los horrocrux tienen el poder de hacer o causar que pasen cosas sin que el dueño del alma se involucre, por eso pasaron todos esos incidentes en el castillo. Pero, como te percataste, esto dejo de ocurrir cuando lograste hallarlo... Bueno, esto ocurrió porque también puedo sentir cuando mi alma cambia de lugar, y di una orden de que los ataques pararan. También, con una sola orden, podría hacer que los ataques fueras reanudados; no me mal interpretes: Yo nunca te haría daño, preciosa. Y no te asustes, pequeña. Tu sabes que puedo pasarme de cuerpo a cuerpo cuando lo desee, y ahora estoy en el tuyo. Mientras cumples con lo primero en la lista, tendré que permanecer dentro de ti. Lo lamento. Sera muy incomodo ya que estoy acostumbrado a manejarme por mi solo. Tendre que dejarte caminar a ti, pero ahora te encuentras débil._"

Hermione se encontraba caminando por el barrio mágico, como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único diferente era que ella no controlaba su cuerpo y, mientras escuchaba lo que Tom le contaba, se dejaba llevar y memorizando todo, pensó:

_"Entendí lo de la poción, pero no entiendo porque no simplemente te quedas en mi cuerpo y... yo creo que te puedes acostumbrar." _

_"No. No puedo porque seria muy perjudicial para tu salud." _Dijo Voldemort mientras dirigía el cuerpo de Hermione dentro de la tienda de túnicas.

"Hola, querida. ¿Túnicas nuevas?" Pregunto la encargada de la tienda mientras la arrastraba por la tienda hacia el fondo de esta. La paro enfrente de una cortina que tapaba la vita a la calle, y mientras la cinta métrica media su altura, el largo de sus piernas y brazos.

Era extraño e incomodo escuchar la voz del mago dentro de su cabeza, pero eso no era lo que en realidad le preocupaba. Una gigante serpiente se traslado de quien sabe donde hasta el lugar, solo traer a Tom. Ella se preguntaba que tan ciegos o despistados podrían estar todos los muggles y magos para no ver a una serpiente de semejante voluptuosidad; aunque tampoco eso le preocupaba mucho, en realidad. Ya tenia una buena idea en mente para el cuerpo que Tom usaría durante el tiempo que el deseara; _un cuerpo donde el pudiera habitar._

Sus tíos, como no tenían idea de que regalarle a una niña de trece años que se la pasaba leyendo y no le gustaban la cosas que a las otras niña de su edad frecuentaban, le regalaron una cantidad de dinero para que se comprara algo que le agradece. Con ese dinero podría comprar una lechuza y luego comprar ingredientes para la poción que Tom necesitaba. Aunque, Hermione lo pensó mejor: seria mucho más fácil matar a una rata, aunque a Tom no le agradara la idea de ser una rata.

Mientras la modista marcaba con alfileres algunas partes de la túnica, ella le preguntaba a Tom:

_"Iremos a la tienda de mascotas; de esa forma no llamaras la atención en Hogwarts." _

_"Hay algo que tendrás que hacer, y no creo que te agrade tanto."_ La voz de Tom se sentía tensa y se oía de la misma manera. _"Has practicado dos de las maldiciones imperdonables." _

"_Claro." _Hermione tenia un tono en su pensamiento de orgullo. _"El maleficio imperio y cruciatus."_

_"Exacto. Y estoy seguro de que sabes cual es la que no te alcancé a enseñarte... y confió en que no te de miedo usarla, ya que la necesitaras, cariño." _

_"Quieres que mate." _Ahora si, Hermione estaba realmente asustada._ "Tom, matar un animal no me causa remordimiento. Pero matar a una persona con una maldición, que a demás esta prohibida... no estoy segura de poder, Tom." _

_"Tendrás que hacerlo, o estaré muy decepcionado de ti." _Voldemort recurrió al chantaje; no permitiría que la muchacha se fuera porque su participación en todos sus planes, era crucial. _"Eres valiente, astuta e inteligente... a demás, se que eres muy noble y no me dejaras solo... No es necesario que uses _avada kedavra _en este momento porque es muy arriesgado, aunque se que serias completamente capas. Ahora tendrás que hacerlo al modo muggle, pero tienes que hacerlo." _

_"¿A quien quieres que...?" _no podía pensar en esa palabra si que la piel se le erizara; pero Tom tenia razón, pensaba ella. Ella era valiente astuta, inteligente, no cobarde.

Antes de poder escuchar una respuesta por parte de el mago, su cuerpo, sin voluntad propia, se dirija a la salida. ¿Cuando rayos le dieron las túnicas en esa bolsa negra que tenia en la mano? ¿Y cuando pago? Era una buena noticia que Tom no se quedara dentro de ella, eso seria una catástrofe total, aunque tenia la esperanza de que las instrucciones de el no tomaran consecuencia inicuas.

¿Y ahora Tom quería que Hermione usara métodos muggles? Si que era importante, entonces.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Capitulo corto -.- Es que la escuela muggle me consume GRRRRRR. Ahora me pidieron tomar un perro muerto, deshuesarlo y luego reconstruirlo ¬¬' Espero me comprendan_

_Al parecer Hermione todavía no asimila la idea de que tiene que matar a alguien, pero si Vodemort lo dice..._

_El libro y el nombre lo invente XD. No se me ocurría nada, perdonen_

**POR FAVOR: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.  
**

**Eso es una inspiración para mi :D**

**Los que dejaron me inspiraron pera para el siguiente XD**

**ATTE: FERNANDA JUÁRES, ZELDA BLACK**


	6. ¿Y yo voy a morir?

CAPITULO SEXTO: ¿Y YO VOY A MORIR?

_Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente lo que debo ser hoy. Deja que la luz brille en mi... Ahora si, se quien soy, no hay manera de ocultar: Lo que siempre he querido ser, es lo que soy - Demi Lovato. _

* * *

"Santo dios." Exclamo, causando que las brujas que estaban a un metro de distancia de ella, viendo el precio de los ojos de escarabajo, apartaran sus miradas de estos para observarla, algo extrañadas. "No llevare una serpiente a la escuela... Aparte de que me dan miedo, nunca me dejarían entrar con ella."

Por supuesto que el gran Lord Voldemort quería estar en serpientes; eran sus favoritas. Era muy predecible que la niña se negaría, pero eso a intentarlo, no perdería nada. Perdería si la obligara, que era totalmente capas de hacerlo, pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Camino por la calle, dirigiéndose a la salida con su mochila y algunas bolsas llenas de libros y útiles que venían anotados en su lista.

En el suburbio donde vivía, era muy ostentoso. Las casas eran enormes y muy iguales.

La casa donde la bruja se adentro se diferenciaba únicamente por la decoración de las plantas. Mientras que las otras tenias jardines verdes, el suyo parecía como si no lo hubieran regado durante semanas.

"Linda decoración." se burlo Voldemort.

"Cállate. Son los malos gustos de mi madre. Ya la reportaron incontables veces y ella insiste en que así lo dejara. Esta loca." ataco.

Camino por la casa, verificando que estuviera vacía. Escucho ruidos que venían de jardín trasero y vio a sus padres quienes platicaban. El hombre dentro de una piscina, y la mujer en el pasto sobre una toalla. Se divertían; al parecer no se dieron cuanta de que Hermione había entrado.

Camino hacia la segunda planta, entro a su habitación, puso su cosas en una mesa y después se acostó sobre su cama.

Durante tres largas horas se formo un agradable silencio.

Hermione sabia que Tom no se había ido, pero las palabras de este resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Seria ella capas de arrebatarle la vida a alguien?... Si

¿Por que seria capas de lo inimaginable por ese alguien que asesino a gente inocente?

Ese alguien, no la juzga.

Ese alguien la comprende.

Ese alguien la apoya.

Ese alguien le demuestra cariño.

Ese alguien es lo más importante para ella, y si el quería que matara, lo haría.

Lo peor del asunto, es que si ella tenia que morir para ayudarlo a Voldemort, ella moriría hasta de la peor manera. Y solo por el.

No era como si una niña estuviera enamorada, no. Es amor, pero no del modo que cualquiera podría imaginarse al ver los actos que se cometían, por que: ¿Quien le enseño a defenderse?, ¿Quien le enseño las lecciones de la vida?, ¿Quien le proporciono alimento para sus mente hambrienta?, ¿Quien le resuelve las dudas?, ¿Quien soporta su genio, sus gritos y su llanto?, ¿Quien la aconsejo en los momentos que ella lo necesito?, ¿Quien esta ahí siempre, aunque sea con cartas?, ¿Quien le recompensa sus logros?

Solo el.

Ni sus padres le brindaban tanta atención como el.

Tal vez su papá un poco, pero no era como Tom.

Pero, sin importar todas aquellas cosa, ella necesitaba saber...

"Tom, ¿Porqué decidiste el ser inmortal?" pregunto en voz alta. Sus padres estaban abajo y no podían escucharla ni sospechar que en el cuarto de su hija, estaba el alma de el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. "Quiero decir, debe de haber una razón por la cual debas querer vivir por siempre, por que dividiste tu alma y sigues luchando por estar vivo."

Hermione nunca antes pensó en hacerle esa pregunta por que respetaba las ideas y la vida de el brujo; o lo que quedaba de ella.

Pero esta vez era distinto.

Ahora quería que ella hiciera algo horroroso. Quitarle la vida a alguien, era algo que ella veía muy, muy aberrante. Fuera de toda logia. No era algo que normalmente pensara o hablara. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza, por que simplemente nunca se había imagina en una situación donde debiera matar o causar daño a un ser vivo.

Pero se trataba de Tom, y ella haría todo lo que el le pidiera. Estaba mas que dispuesta. Era un reto, y a ella le gustan los retos.

Ella juro ayudar a Tom, y lo cumpliría.

Después de unos largos minutos, la voz de Voldemort retumbo en la cabeza de la bruja, rompiendo el silencio incomodo de nuevamente se había formado.

"Se que tengo que contártelo, por que es tu derecho saber el porque de muchas cosas. Necesite la piedra filosofal para ayudarme a mantenerme fuerte en lo que buscaba la manera de regresar, y necesito regresar para terminar con lo que empece hace muchas décadas." relato con voz pasiva. "Te resumiré el porque de mis acciones: Desde mi nacimiento viví en un orfanato. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, ella era una bruja. Mi padre era un muggle que dejo abandonada a mi madre mientras me cargaba en el vientre.

"Cuando me entere de que era un mago, empece a preguntarme sobre mi descendencia, ya que en el orfanato no me dieron ninguna información más que el nombre de mis padres. Me dijeron que fue voluntad de ella que mi nombre fuera el de los dos hombre que más amo: Tom, por mi padre y Marvolo por mi abuelo..." hizo una pausa donde Hermione, quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos, se incorporo de la cama sentándose en ella; con la espalda pegada a la pared, siguió escuchando el relato de Voldemort. "Mi martirio, el que me quitaba el sueño, era muy significativo. ¿Como es que alguien que tiene un gran poder como lo es la magia, puede morir tan fácilmente?... Mi martirio fue significativo porque... yo quise hacer la diferencia. Mi madre no pudo, pero yo si.

"Busque hechizos y rituales que me ayudaran en mi objetivo, que era no morir. Encontré la forma de no morir por más que intentaran atacarme. Tu ya sabes cual es."

"Y estabas triunfando hasta que decidiste matar a la familia Potter. ¿Nunca lo viste venir?, ¿Porqué querías matarlos?... Había una razón, ¿cierto?'' pregunto, pues eso le era muy difícil de comprender. ''Aunque mataras por diversión, yo creo que en ese tiempo debiste estar muy ocupado como para andar matando brujos a diestra y siniestra."

"Ese tema no podrás comprenderlo ahora... No por que piense que no eres capas de entenderlo, por supuesto que no."agrego cuando una mueca de enojo se formo en el rostro de la bruja. "Es algo que no entenderás por que no saber la historia completa, y para que sepas la historia completa, necesitaras aprender más sobre la magia."

"Y tu me enseñaras." afirmo. "Cuando me enseñaste las maldiciones tuve que practicar con animales... Y en una ocasión con el profesor Quirrell. Ahora que el ya no estará, no podre... Es que con animales no es lo mismo; se siente diferente..."

"Claro cariño, tendrás alguien con quien practicar... Ese alguien sera a quien tengas que _matar_."

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta.

"Hermione, tu madre pregunta si necesitas algo" dijo mientras su mirada recorría la habitación de su hija, como si buscara a alguien.

"Si, necesito más dinero. Me hicieron falta algunas cosas." contesto la castaña mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a su papá.

En realidad, su padre no era tan malo como su madre.

Al menos el se atrevía a acercase a ella, no como su madre. Su tuviera que elegir entre ellos dos, se quedaba con su padre.

Su madre se comportaba como si le tuviera asco. Apenas se acercaba, y ella repelaba, en cambio su padre no; era más tranquilo, y llevaba el asunto con más aceptación.

Tom dijo que ellos eran inservibles, por su falta de magia. Incluso dijo que la categoría de sangres no era lo importante; lo que importaba era la capacidad intelectual de razonamiento, lo demás era otra cosa.

Posiblemente, solo lo dijo para que ella no se sintiera mal o decepcionada.

_"Dile que te compre una mascota, sera lo mejor. Olvida lo de la serpiente." _dijo Voldemort.

"Papá, pensándolo mejor: ¿Me comprarías un regalo?" pregunto Hermione, con ojos de cordero a medio morir. "Es que veras, todos mis compañeros tiene una mascota, y yo no..."

"Claro, mañana vamos."afirmo mientras recorría nuevamente la habitación con la mirada. "Ahora ya duérmete, que es tarde. Si tienes hambre, la cena esta en el refrigerador. Descansa, linda."

El hombre salio de la habitación, Hermione se acostó en la cama y empezó a tatarear una canción.

Luego de un rato, hablo:

"Tom... ¿Y yo voy a morir?"

* * *

Una cosa era segura: La rata de Peter estaba en Hogwarts; no había ninguna duda.

En la foto decía que los hijos de Arthur regresarían al castillo, y el estaba transformado, fingiendo ser un animal casero.

Lo encontraría y vengaría la muerte de sus amigos, y luego limpiaría su nombre y se encontraría con su ahijado.

¿Cuanto tiempo faltaba para que espesaran las clases? No estaba muy seguro de la fecha. Tenia la esperanza de que, en cuanto saliera de aquel lugar, encontraría algún periódico al día con noticias, fecha y tal vez también pueda encontrar alguna comida decente.

Sirius Black, en su forma canina, se encontraba en un espeso bosque. Se había detenido a descansar y tal vez hubiera cumplido su cometido si no tuviera que escapar inmediatamente de ese hombre que lanzaba chorros de luz verde de su varita, hacia el.

Afortunadamente pudo escapar.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**No me maten. ¿Saben lo que es hacer tres antologías en un mes? Ojala nunca les pase :c**

**Ok, para empezar: Hermione no esta enamorada de Tom, es una niña. Todavía *u*  
**

**Me arrepentí de hacer a los papas de Herms tan malo por que, yo ya me habría suicidado .-. Por eso lo del papá.**

**Gracias por sus criticas y comentarios, cada uno lo leo y trato de mejorar para ser de su agrado...**

**Respecto a esta: ¿Quieren que salte a lo emocionante y el transcurso lo pongo como recuerdos o le sigo así? Digo, para que haya romance más rápido XD**

**POR FAVOR, si no dejan sus mensajes, llorare. Y no me critiquen por lo de Demi T_T solo dije que esa parte era tipo Hermione, para que entiendan su frustración. **

**Prometo que el próximo sera más largo largo c: **


	7. El mapa del merodeador

CAPITULO SÉPTIMO: EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

_El miedo es la impotencia del alma - Jaime Tenorio Valenzuela_

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o-o**

**o-o-o**

**o-o**

**o**

* * *

En un amplio baño de Hogwarts, se escuchaban sollozos ahogados de una muchacha que se encontraba sentada y despeinada en uno de los cubículos de ese lugar. Abrazaba sus piernas y, de vez en cuando, reprimía sus sollozos mordiendo la manga de su suéter. ¿La razón? Se sentía desesperada.

Impotente.

Había llegado el día que tanto temía que llegara... el día que tenia que dividir su alma.

"Soy tan cobarde." Se lamento la chica mientras transformaba sus manos en puños.

Con su puño golpeo la puerta del cubículo. Extrañamente se sintió bien, a pesar del dolor; lo volvió a hacer con más intensidad.

Con fuerza pateo con ambos pies la pared del cubículo logrando que este temblara, y con las manos aun hechas puños, empezó a golpear todo, incluso a ella. Grito con todas su fuerzas mientras pateaba y golpeaba todo lo que alcanzaba; eso hacia que liberaba toda la frustración que tenia.

Siempre que se sentía de esa manera, golpeaba la cama y gritaba contra una almohada, para que nadie escuchara. Ahora se sentía mejor porque no había nada que amortiguara sus gritos, y su cuerpo le dolía al no pegarle a algo suave. Eso hacia que la tensión desapareciera y sus emociones cambiaran para bien.

Se paro y golpeo todo con mucha más fuerza y gritando mucho más hasta que se canso y empezó a llorar.

Sentía tanto coraje cuando tenia ganas de llorar. Según ella, eso era de los débiles, y ella no se consideraba débil, si no todo lo contrario; en esos momentos lloraba aun más al darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba... A su parecer, el dolor físico era el auto castigo que merecía por ser cobarde, y gritar era una liberación que su alma necesitaba en ese momento.

"No eres cobarde. Simplemente estas nerviosa, pequeña." Aclaro la voz de Tom que retumbo por todo el lugar. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que eso sucediera, pero no sabia el lugar de donde provenía ya que no había un punto exacto donde se escuchara más fuerte que en otro; aun así, en ese momento no le importo mucho.

"Te dije que me dejaras sola." contesto molesta, limpiándose las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro. "Te lo pedí por una vez ¿y no pudiste complacerme?."

"Te complací. Ahora es tiempo de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer. Todos ya salieron del castillo." le respondió mientras la chica salia del cubículo arreglándose la ropa y luego salia del baño. Mientras andaba por el pasillo hacia la entrada del castillo, escucho por ultima vez a Tom: "Has todo de acuerdo al plan. El chico esta buscando la manera de ir a Hogsmeade sin que lo vean".

Hermione siguió caminando y mientras ignoraba el dolor que se extendía por sus brazos, pensaba en como iba a hacer todo: Primero pasaría un rato con Harry donde la gente pudiera verla, después iría a buscar al gato estúpido, se lo llevaría a Tom y hallaría una forma de hacer que no se volviera a escapar.

Pasar el día con alguien que no era de su total agrado no era algo que deseara, pero era necesario para que Dumbledore no sospechara más de ella. Todavía no olvidaba la conversación que tuvo con el cuando llego a Hogwarts; justo cuando iba entrando al castillo, la profesora Mcgonagal le dijo que el quería hablar de algo muy importante con ella, y viendo la cara de satisfacción que esta cargaba, no pudo pensar que esta charla la desarmaría a un nivel que ella no podía creer posible...

_**primero de septiembre...**_

_A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Hermione siguió a la multitud, pero apenas el primer alumno iba a cruzando el umbral para dirigirse a tomar la cena, cuando la llamó una voz:_

_"¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con ustedes!"_

_Hermione y Harry, quienes se encontraban juntos desde el tren, dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Hermione se abrió camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad al ir contra marea y con una expresión de seguridad. Aun así, sabia que con esa profesora tenia que ser respetuosa y sumisa._

_"No tienes que poner esa cara de asustado, señor Potter. Sólo quiero informarles que el director Dumbledore quiere hablar con ambos en su oficina" les dijo. "Ve con los demás, Longbottom."_

_Neville se les quedó mirando mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con ambos chicos de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo. Llegaron a el tercer piso, luego se encaminaron hacia la estatua de la gárgola que ocultaba las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina del director. Ya en el despacho, hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se sentaran. Cuando ella abandono la habitación ambos niños miraron al hombre sentado frente. Ambos permanecieron callados mientras el mago lo evaluaba con la mirada hasta que el adulto hablo:_

_"El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste con malestares en el tren, Harry."_

_Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso veloz. Harry se sonrojó, lo cual todos en la sala notaron. Hermione se preguntaba por que la habían llamado a ella._

_"Estoy bien" dijo Harry ", no necesito nada..._

_"Ah, eres tú" dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca. "Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso."_

_"Ha sido un dementor, Poppy " dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Los dos brujos compartieron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación._

_"Poner dementores en un colegio" murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente. "No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada..."_

_"¡Yo no soy delicado!" repuso Harry, ofendido._

_"Por supuesto que no" admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándole el pulso._

_"¿Qué le prescribe?" preguntó resueltamente el Director. "¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?"_

_"¡Estoy bien! " repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. _

_"Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate" dijo la señora Pomfrey, que intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry._

_"Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio; nos dio a todos." dijo mientras miraba a Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_"¿Sí?" dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey. "¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!"_

_"¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter?preguntó el brujo mayor._

_"Sí, profesor Dumbledore" dijo Harry._

_"Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos." dijo con una sonrisa._

_Hermione se enderezo en su silla cuando Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que murmurando algo para sí._

_"La profesora McGonagall me ah contado sobre su desempeño en clases, señorita Granger... ¿Un caramelo de limón?" _

_Hermione negó con la cabeza. Bueno, ella no tenia idea de para que la había hablado; el dijo a Harry que hablarían de su orario. _

_El hombre se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda a la la bruja. Parecía que buscaba algo en uno de los cajones frente a el. Se giro y con la expresión con la que siempre la miraba, se volvió a sentar._

_"Sus notas sus muy buenas y eh conseguido un permiso del ministerio para que usted pueda recibir todas las materias que ofrecen cuando se pasa a tercer año." revelo mientras le extendía algo a Hermione; ella alargo el brazo y tomo lo que el director le ofrecía._

_"Un giratiempo" dijo al sorprendida._

_"Si, un giratiempo... como vera, esto le proporcionara el tiempo para que asista a todas sus clases... ¿Sabe como se una?" pregunto el anciano._

_"Bueno, en realidad no. Leí sobre ellos en... un libro" iba a decir el nombre del libro, pero se arrepiento cuando recordó que ella no debió de leerlo ya que este estaba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de esa misma escuela. ", pero no ahí no venia el uso, solo su historia y beneficios."_

_"El giratiempo es un objeto que permite retroceder en el tiempo, como usted ya lo sabe. Retrocede una hora por cada vuelta que le den. Es muy importante que el que usa un giratiempo evite que su misma persona en el otro tiempo lo vea o sucederán catástrofes irreparables. Solo se puede retroceder el tiempo hasta el inicio del día, ¿entiende? y cuando usted retroceda en el tiempo, volverá a el lugar donde estaba a la hora que decidió volver." Hermione asintió para hacer saber a el Director que había entendido. "También debe saber que su uso es estrictamente para asistir a sus clases." ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza._

_"Yo le prometo que solo lo usare para mis estudios y también le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nadie me vea, profesor." dijo "Es un honor que me confíen algo así... No se como agradecerles que me den esta oportunidad." No siempre las palabras de Hermione era sinceras y muchas veces ella usaba la mascara de niña buena, pero que le dieran esta oportunidad le alegraba mucho._

_El hombre le sonrió mientras ella observaba el artefacto mágico._

_"Aparte de esto, yo quería hablar con usted sobre otra cosa, señorita Granger". Hermione lo miro, pero no dijo nada, así que el anciano prosiguió. "¿Hay algo en especial que quiera decirme?_

_"¿Algo sobre... mis estudios?" pregunto ella, confundida. __**'Se que sospecha que tienes algo que ver conmigo; no digas ni hagas nada que levante más sus sospechas. Actúa como si no mataras ni una mosca'.- **__le advirtió la voz de Tom, haciendo que la bruja comprendiera rápidamente lo que el hombre frente a ella trataba de hacer._

_"En realidad no. Yo se que usted es muy inteligente, pero me preocupa que le de mal uso a su inteligencia."_

_"¿Señor?" Ella estaba ofendida, más no lo demostró. Si el hombre trataba de hacerla enojar para que hablara de más, no lo lograría; Hermione dominaba muchos artes, y uno de ellos era el de la paciencia. _

_"¿Sabe por que le profesor Quirrell ya no enseño mas en Hogwarts? Después de años de enseñar aquí, tuvimos que conseguir a un repuesto para que su plaza no quedara vacía, y ustedes pudieran aprender a defenderse como es debido... Yo supongo que no lo sabe." Hizo una pausa, en la que le dio una sonrisa a Hermione; aunque ella no se la regreso, el siguió sonriendo cortesmente. "¿Sabe usted lo que es la piedra filosofal, señorita Granger?"_

_"La piedra filosofal es una sustancia que, según los alquimistas, está dotada de propiedades extraordinarias, como capacidad de transmutar los metales vulgares en oro. Existirían dos tipos de piedra filosofal: La blanca, que en este uso transformaría dichos metales innobles en plata. Se lograría por vía húmeda. Y la roja, que seria capaz de transmutar metales innobles en oro. Se obtendría empleando la vía seca." Dijo inocentemente. Ahora sabia a donde, su director, quería llegar._

_"Bueno, bueno, estas en lo cierto." contesto sorprendido y con leves carcajadas. "Pero para los magos es un poco diferente... Veras, el Alquimista, Nicolas Flamel, ah creado la única piedra filosofal existente; esta fue una piedra roja, y puede hacerse con ella el elixir de la vida, que alarga la vida a quien la bebe."_

_"Es muy interesante. Quizá deba leer un poco más sobre eso."sonrió Hermione. "Pero no entiendo por que me dice esto, profesor."_

_"Quirrell robo la piedra; esta estaba escondida aquí en el colegio. Estaba custodiada por encantamientos que no tengo idea de como pudo pasar" miro sombriamente a la bruja. "Estoy enterado de que tu pasabas mucho tiempo con el."_

_"Bueno, es que el me daba clases extra. A mi me gusta mucho ser la mejor de la clase, pero no tenia idea que que el profesor Quirrell había hecho lago como eso."_

_"Claro que no. Nadie lo sabia; sin embargo, yo tenia la esperanza de que usted supiera algo... o sospechara algo." con tranquilidad, se paro de su asiento y cruzo la habitación, pasando a lado de Hermione. "Yo pensé que tal vez el, inconscientemente, le dijo algo sobre sus planes." confeso mientras se giraba a ver a la bruja a los ojos. _

_"Le prometo que no se nada." dijo mirándole._

_El hombre le quito la mirada de encima, y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación. Los demás directores, en sus respectivos cuadros, fingían estar dormidos; algunos abrían un ojo y miraban a el brujo que caminaba de un lado a otro con expresión pensativa, con el ceño fruncido y una mano apretando su barbilla. El detuvo su andar y volvió a mirarla, ahora con expresión sombría._

_"¿Hay algo en especial que quiera decirme?" pregunto nuevamente._

_"No, señor. Nada." _

_"Muy bien. Vamos a reunirnos con el señor Potter; creo que ya esta algo ansioso."_

_Y sin más, salieron de la habitación._

Vio dos cabelleras naranjas y una negra saliendo de una puerta que estaba a lado de la estatua de un bruja tuerta y jorobada; ellos la miraron y le sonrieron. Ella les respondió la sonrisa mas un gesto con la mano, y pensando que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, camino hasta quedar a su altura.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, observo que Fred Weasley la miraba con sospecha, su gemelo con nerviosismo, y Harry ya ni siquiera la miraba. Aun así, todos sonreían.

"¿Que pasa?, Estaban haciendo algo malo, ¿cierto?" Les miro con una sonrisa picara, logrando que los tres muchachos la miraran con sorpresa y balbucearon palabras como 'Claro que no' ó 'estas loca'. "Como sea... ya que los veo, chicos... quería preguntarles si sabían como llegar a las cocinas... Verán, en la noche me da algo de hambre y pues..." mintió con perfección.

"Ah, es muy sencillo: debajo del Gran Salón, bajas las mismas escaleras que llevan a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y llegaras a un cuadro con un frutero, le haces cosquillas a la pera y ahí están las cocinas." contesto Fred.

"Oh, muchas gracias... ¿y que es eso?" pregunto mientras señalaba un pergamino arrugado y maltratado que Harry tenia entre las manos.

"Nada" Contestaron los tres al unisono. La chica los miro uno por uno, empezando por George, luego Fred, y por ultimo Harry. Le quito el papel con un ágil movimiento y esquivo los brazos de los tres para evitar que se lo arrebataran.

"¡Solo quiero saber que es!" grito mientras trataba de que los otros la dejaran, logrando que los tres se detuvieran y la miraran preocupados. "Por favor... no le diré a nadie... ¿Harry?" miro suplicante al chico.

"Es un mapa" contesto alzando la cabeza.

"¡HARRY!" Los gemelos lo miraron con rencor y algo de dolor.

"¿Un mapa? Wow... ¿Y como funciona?... " Uno de los pelirrojos, que en su rostro se veía resignación, apunto su varita al papel y susurro _'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' _y letras y lineas empezaron a aparecer en el pergamino; cuando este se hubo dibujado por completo, dejo escapar un chillido. "¡Es un mapa de la escuela"

"Antes de irnos tienes que prometer que no dirás nada de esto a nadie." exijio Fred.

"Esta bien.. esto es genial Harry: podremos ir a Hogsmeade sin que te vean." dijo después de que los gemelos se alejaran por el pasillo y gritaran _'¡Nos vemos en Honeydukes!', _todavía con sus miradas clavada en ella.

"¿Vas conmigo?... Bueno, veamos. Ellos me dijeron que aquí hay una entrada secreta." dijo Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Entrada secreta?" Esto le podría ser muy útil en el futuro. Si todo salia mal, tendría que conocer algún medio por donde escapar.

Después de batallar un poco con la estatua de la bruja jorobada, entraron por un pequeño hueco donde apenas cabía una personaa delgada. Hermione por delante, murmuro un Lumos, guardo el mapa en el bolsillo de su suéter para después impulsarse hacia delante. Ambos se deslizaron por un largo trecho parecido a un tobogán de piedra que estaba fría y húmeda. Cuando callo a una superficie plana, estrecha y llena de barro; se levanto y enseguida cayo Harry tras ella.

Saco el mapa y lo levanto. En el vio escrito 'Ronald W.' que se encontraba bajando las escaleras que iniciaban en la estrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Después de un segundo, le extendió el mapa a Harry. El lo tomo, y lo miro.

"_Travesura realizada_" dijo en un susurro mientras tocaba en pergamino con la punta de su varita. Guardo el mapa y dijo: "_Lumos_. Vamos a seguir caminando, Hermione." le indico mientras avanzaba.

El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Ambos chicos corrieron por él, con la varita por delante, tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular.

Diez minutos después, se encontraron al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Dirigiéndote una mirada silenciosa, se comunicaron que debían hacer silencio.

Cien escalones, doscientos... Hermione perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... Luego, de improviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla.

Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Harry en un susurro; ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

No oía nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija, después de mirar brevemente a su acompañante. Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Salió y ayudo a Harry a hacer lo mismo, después cerraron la trampilla con cuidado. Se disimulaban tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban allí. el par se anduvo sigilosamente hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora se oían voces, además del tañido de una campana y el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

"¿Esto es el sótano de Honeydukes?" susurro Hermione. El chico asintió.

Mientras se preguntaba qué harían, oyó abrirse otra puerta mucho más cerca de ellos. Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.

_"Y toma otra caja de gusanos de gelatina, querido. Casi se han acabado"_ dijo una voz femenina.

Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Hermione se ocultó tras un cajón grande arrastrando a Hary con ella y aguardó a que pasaran. Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared de enfrente. Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad...

Rápida y sigilosamente, salió del escondite y subió por la escalera arrastrando nuevamente al azabache. Ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver si los habían descubierto.

Llegaron a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesaron sigilosamente y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabeza, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar. Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que nadie se fijó en ellos.

La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa trémulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocolates diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Neville cuando están en la sala común de Gryffindor. En otra pared había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle droobles, que hacía los mejores globos y podía llenar una habitación de globos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar, la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta, la caja tenia escrita _«¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!»_,ratones de helado, que su empaque decia_ «¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!»_, crema de menta en forma de sapo _«¡realmente saltan en el estómago_!», frágiles plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.

Salieron de la tienda y Hermione agradeció que estuviera bien abrigada. En la entrada de la tienda estaba un cartel; se acerco a leerlo mientras que Harry la seguía.

**POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán_

_las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida_

_pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras_

_la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos_

_finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche._

_¡Felices Pascuas!_

"Eso me tranquiliza un poco... Sirius Black no se atrevería a venir a qui cuando esta lleno de dementores." añadió cuando Harry la cuestiono con la mirada.

"Bueno, eso si... pero tampoco me agrada mucho el hecho de que estén esos seres tan horrendos en este lugar." menciono el.

Hermione estaba consiente de que los dementores le afectaban mucho a el chico. En el tren se desmallo, y en el partido de Quidditch tampoco le fue muy bien. La verdad era que eso no le era indiferente, ya que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que eso lo hacia sentir mal y se preocupaba de que esos seres la afectaran de igual manera.

"Si, también me preocupa..." dijo más para ella que para Harry.

"El profesor Lupin me prometió que me enseñara a alejarlos para que pueda defenderme en caso de que otro me ataque." le contó, llamando la atención de la niña.

"¿Ah, si?" Empezó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde se veía el lejano castillo.

"El dijo que me enseñaría después de las vacaciones de navidad" relato mientras se ponía a lado de Hermione. "Tengo curiosidad de ir a las Tres Escobas... ¿Vamos?"

Caminaron y pasaron algunos lugares donde vendían artefactos, libros y bromas mágicas. También vendían ropa 'para el mago moderno' y cafeterías para hacer 'cálido el invierno'... Cuando llegaron a las tres escobas, Hermione se disculpo con Harry para ir al baño. Ahí, se encerró en un cubículo y saco la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y estaba escondida por sus ropajes.

Lo alzo, dejándolo a la altura de sus ojos, y con delicadeza, giro una vez el rejo del arena.

Al instante sintió un tirón y se percato de que ya no estaba en ningún baño.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Lunatica: Gracias por leer, y perdon por hacerte esperar mucho :P No me molestaría que fueras mortífaga XD Yo soy una c;_

_Guest: Bueno, esa forma es mas cómoda para mi de escribir. Es un honor ser tu primera vez XD Gracias por leer y saludos c:_

_Perdón__ por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo, pero como ya salí de la escuela, ya tendré más tiempo para cumplirles y actualizar más __seguido... Aparte estoy escribiendo otro fic, y tengo que escribirlo por que si me llega la inspiración, arrebato con todo XD Si hay faltas de gramática y se me fue el dedo poniendo letras de mas o letras menos, luego lo reparo._

_Encontraran partes casi iguales a como viene en el libro, pero era necesario para no perder la magia del capitulo... En el siguiente capitulo habrá escenas que no estoy muy segura que sean aptas para el publico, pero tampoco se si estoy exagerando; le aseguro que eso ya es lo emocionante._

_NOX._


End file.
